


Banquet 2.0: First contact

by Omi_Lightbearer



Series: The Banquet 2.0 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Post-Episode 12, Post-Grand Prix Final, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, episode 12, hot and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Lightbearer/pseuds/Omi_Lightbearer
Summary: Chris raises a sensitive issue during this year's Grand Prix Final banquet, making Yuuri think about what he's craving. But Victor is more than happy to oblige... [Retitled from "The Booth"]





	

Yuuri is determined to engrave every single detail about this year’s banquet on his mind. It shouldn’t be difficult to do, were it not for the glass of champagne that has somehow found a way into his hand. Phichit is whirling around the room and making sure everyone is having fun –by happily refilling glasses, if he must.  
However, Yuuri is not the man he was last year. He has a silver medal, he has an array of amazing rival-friends and, above all, he has Victor Nikiforov. Victor is currently engaged in conversation with one of the female skaters but his eyes reveal that he is not really listening. Those eyes are searching for Yuuri, like they do approximately every three minutes, and narrow a little when they spot him, standing with Yakov, Celestino and other people whose name he doesn’t remember next to the buffet table. Yuuri should be used to it, to being watched by Victor, especially since he is the one who has constantly demanded it. _Don’t take your eyes off me_. _Look only at me_. Still, the way those turquoise depths sparkle when they set on him makes Yuuri’s body tingle. Yuuri smiles a bit over the rim of his glass, content mixed with something red-hot that seems to bubble up from his heart.  
  
His love for Victor has increased exponentially over the last twenty-four hours. Or, rather, it was there to begin with but Yuuri is finally allowing himself to feel it at its fullest because it has always had a tinge of fear and anxiety but that is gone now. They are going to stay together and skate together –or against each other, it doesn’t matter, it still counts as _together_. It makes him think of their joint performance this afternoon and the time spent practising for it, holding each other, touching, gazing into each other’s eyes, tripping with the other’s legs and laughing as they lay sprawled on the ice together.  
They touch all the time now, but Yuuri is hungry for more.  
  
‘You two really have something big going on,’ Chris says, forcing Yuuri to come back to the real world. He’s downed his third glass of champagne but he doesn’t look more flushed than usual. Neither does he look like he is about to strip, thankfully. ‘And you pulled him back into the rink. Good job, Yuuri.’  
‘It-it was Victor’s decision,’ he replies, somewhat flustered. He glances around to make sure no one is listening.    
‘He’d follow you to the moon.’ It sounds matter-of-fact, not bitter or teasing.  
Yuuri has no answer for that. It may be true, and he feels the same way about Victor.  
‘Have you two...?’ The question trails off.  
‘Eh-huh?’ He feels his cheeks heat up.  
Chris frowns. ‘Wait, you _are_ sleeping together, aren’t you?’  
Yuuri knows he doesn’t have to answer but it is a sore point and he has been thinking about it too much himself. ‘In a manner of speaking.’ They tend to have their beds next to each other in hotels and Yuuri has fallen asleep with Victor’s hot breath on his nape more than once. He feels like he should have done something about it; he should have got closer still.     
‘You’re too cute for your own good. You haven’t even laid hands on him, have you? And here I was thinking that he was bottoming for you.’  
  
Yuuri squeezes the glass so tightly that it could have snapped. Judging by his tone, Chris might as well be talking about the weather. But no, he is seriously asking about their sex life –or lack thereof.  
  
‘Ch-Chris!’ Yuuri croaks. He wants to be pissed off but the Swiss skater has just planted a dangerous image in his mind.  
‘Chris, are you teasing Yuuri again? He doesn’t even remember about last year,’ Michele Crispino says, coming up to them.  
‘E-excuse me. I have to do something.’ Yuuri needs to breathe but rules out the possibility of getting some air because the way to the door is crowded and people will try to speak with him. He heads for the restroom instead, hoping to avoid looking at Victor, but their eyes meet briefly across the room. Victor quirks a silver eyebrow questioningly, probably wondering if something is the matter with Yuuri. Yuuri licks his lower lip but doesn’t stop. He thinks of the few kisses they have shared, the hand-holding. How much better could it be if Victor actually _wanted_ him? It’s a selfish thought, as his coach has already given him so much.  
  
It also makes Yuuri feel a different shade of anxious. He’s twenty-four and he lacks experience. He has done his homework and researched the matter, of course, but it’s too embarrassing to even contemplate broaching the subject.  
  
Yuuri can’t even think straight by the time he gets to the bathroom, and curses his timing as he sets his glass on the sink and splashes some cold water on his face.  
  
‘Yuuri?’  
  
_Oh damn_. Victor stands at the doorframe for a moment before walking in and closing the door behind him. ‘Are you tired? It’s no wonder if you are.’  
  
Water drips down Yuuri’s forehead and he reaches for a tissue to dry up his face. Victor is just being considerate but Yuuri’s heart is racing even more after hearing his voice. He realises an answer is expected. ‘I’m okay.’  
‘You haven’t finished your first glass of champagne.’ So Victor has truly been watching him.  
‘I did have a bit too much to drink last year.’ Yuuri smiles sheepishly.  
Victor steps closer to him and touches his cheek. There is no way he won’t notice his face has heated up. Yuuri makes an effort to look at him. The Russian looks so handsome in that designer suit; but then, he is perfect even when he’s wearing a tracksuit. _Or nothing at all_. The last thought comes unbidden.  
  
‘What’s up with you? Are you having a bad time? We can leave,’ Victor offers, and Yuuri loves him all the more for it. He knows that Victor really wants to stay and hang out with everyone for a while.  
‘It’s something that Chris said.’ Better get close to the truth, Yuuri supposes. Or Victor will be even more worried.  
Victor smirks a bit, as if he could imagine the topic of their conversation. ‘I’ve known him for years. He’ll just blurt things out to make people like you blush, Yuuri.’  
  
Somehow Yuuri has taken a step back and is pressed against the wall opposite a wide-eyed Victor who is studying his face as if he could see the whole truth written on it. He is embarrassed but there is no way out so he gathers his courage.  
  
‘He assumed we are sleeping together. I said… well, we are not, are we?’ It sounds too hopeful to be a question.  
Victor’s smile widens and he leans forward to whisper in a seductive voice. ‘Do you want us to be?’  
Yuuri wasn’t expecting that and he gapes, but opening his mouth doesn’t help him breathe either.  
‘Maybe we could begin to address these communication issues?’ Victor adds in the same voice.  
  
He can only give a _yes_ for an answer, but what if Victor turns him down? The heat is quickly spreading to the rest of his body and he can barely think straight. He reaches up to cup Victor’s face in his hands and kisses him. It begins as a chaste kiss, similar to the others they’ve shared, but at one point their lips part and Victor’s tongue touches his, inviting. Yuuri takes his cue and does the same, tasting him, using his mouth and not words to convey his lust.  
_Someone might come in_ , he realizes when they part to catch their breath. He grabs Victor’s hand and pulls him into one of the booths, closing the door behind them. When he looks at Victor again, his coach’s cheeks are tinged with red the way they do whenever he’s excited, and he’s breathing heavily.  
   
‘I’m taking that as a yes.’  
‘O-only if you want.’ Yuuri’s hands are on Victor’s waist. He is hard now, and there is no way he can hide it, not with Victor’s lean form so close to his own body and in such a confined space.  
‘Tell me about it, Yuuri. Whatever it is you’ve been imagining.’ Victor’s fingers find their way to Yuuri’s crotch and brush against the fabric of his trousers ever so slightly, sending a jolt of pleasure up Yuuri’s spine.  
‘I’ve never... talked about these things.’  
‘Do you touch yourself thinking about what we could do?’ The tip of Victor’s tongue touches Yuuri’s earlobe, and who would have thought that such a tiny gesture could fan the flames like this?  
Answering makes Yuuri feel vulnerable but also strangely satisfied, like he’s just revealed a secret that was too big to keep in the first place. ‘Yes.’  
Victor presses their foreheads together and holds Yuuri even closer. ‘Well, you’re the first person I’ve wanted this much, Yuuri. I won’t say no.’ No one could say that his blue eyes are icy; they are full of warmth, aquamarine-blue, sparkling. That gaze makes Yuuri’s heart ache until there is nothing else he can think about.  
Yuuri runs his hands down Victor’s back and over his ass, admiring how taut his body is, cursing the presence of clothes that get in the way. ‘We are in a public bathroom,’ he mumbles, stating the obvious.  
‘I know. Not the setting I had in mind for this, but we can’t have you go back in there in this condition, can we? I must take responsibility.’  
  
Yuuri acts on instinct and grinds against Victor’s thigh but two firm hands steady him and make a quick job of unbuckling his belt and pulling his trousers down to his knees. Yuuri shivers a little, feeling exposed in his black briefs, but Victor doesn’t stop there. Perfect long fingers dig under the fabric and seize Yuuri’s hardness as he gets that last layer out of the way. Yuuri gasps and leans on the wall, certain that his legs will give way if he doesn’t. Victor’s touch is firm but gentle, and his thumb is rubbing the sensitive head and making Yuuri see sparks.  
  
‘It seems someone’s happy to see me,’ Victor says in the same low, seductive voice he’s been using. Like there’s nothing he wants more than to drive Yuuri crazy. And it works. Yuuri is panting and his hardened flesh has begun to leak a little in Victor’s grip.  
‘V-Victor. Please.’ It sounds like a plea, like an order, like a prayer. His hand grabs Victor’s, coaxing it to move, to stroke him properly.  
  
Victor’s lips touch his cheek, hot breath against his skin, and then they’re gone for a moment before they set on a different part of his body. Yuuri didn’t see that coming. He can’t even process the fact that Victor is sitting on his haunches before him, running his tongue up his length. His fantasies have never got this far, and reality is beating them fast. The pleasure is unlike anything Yuuri’s ever felt before, and Victor’s mouth seems to have power over his whole body, the entirety of his being, as it begins to work on Yuuri, taking in the head, tongue swirling around it like it’s something delectable that should be enjoyed slowly.  
Yuuri is so close already, and it has been...what, a minute? He takes a deep breath, wishing he could hold on, and his fingers thread through Victor’s silken hair. His other hand is pressed flat against the tiles that support him. He mumbles a warning, his breath hitching as pleasure mounts and makes the world blur. Victor takes it completely into his mouth and sucks once, twice, sending Yuuri right over the edge. Orgasm strikes him like a thunderbolt, making his eyes water, and he’s still riding the last waves of pleasure when he looks down and realizes that Victor has drunk it all in and is now wiping his luscious lips with the back of his hand.  
  
Yuuri sinks to his knees, which means he is inches from Victor considering how narrow the space is. He plants a sloppy kiss on Victor’s lips in an attempt to convey his feelings.  
‘You looked beautiful just now. When you let go,’ Victor whispers when they part.    
‘You can make that happen very easily.’  
‘Just so that you know… We _are_ sleeping together. Starting today. Seduce me with all you’ve got, Yuuri.’  
  
Yuuri beams at him. His heart is beating fast and he’s all but forgotten that he is half-undressed in a booth _during_ the Grand Prix final after-party. ‘I’ll do my best.’

**Author's Note:**

> The romantic in me wanted to give these two a proper first time on a bed, with candlelight and such but I couldn't stop thinking about them having messy sex in the bathroom during the banquet so...*cough* well, I might write a sequel. EDIT: The sequel is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9166582).


End file.
